Dude, Where's My Car!
by weelass
Summary: Ino's Cousin Deidara "borrowed" her baby car and the only way to get it back is to attend his all boy school. summary will make itself more clear in 1st couple chapters. inocentric. some romance, tons of fun as princess adjusts to a male's life. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Hell Hath no Fury

**A/N: I probably shouldn't even consider writing a new story, because with my track record, I have a hard enough time updating the ones I already have. Buuuuut I couldn't get this one out of my mind. Also, this fic is rated T, but if it does get more graphic in future chapters (it shouldn't but you never know) I'll give you a heads up if it becomes mature. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The plot is hopefully an interesting twist on a story in a rather stereotypical and highly unoriginal setting. Since this is the case I think it would be best if it was kinda Crackie, but I will try my best to make it well written Crack…kinda like a satire of fan fiction…hopefully.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Hell Hath No Furry, Like A Woman's Scorn**

_**I spent 113880 hours (approx 13 years) of my life wanting it. I probably spent a grand total of 5000 hours begging for it. I worked 20 hours for 30 weeks a year for 3 years totaling to 1800 hours at my parent's flower shop for it. And I relentlessly searched magazine after magazine to find it (approximately 876 hours). All this while looking perfect, being co captain of the volleyball team and one of the top girls in the entire school. Being only 16 and an uprising sophomore in high school, that makes me pretty awesome.**_

_**Now I have my red convertible. More specifically a red convertible Maserati. She's not new, made in 2002 and was previously own by some rich businessman, but hey she was in great shape and cost me a fortune. **_

_**I love this car with its V-8 engine, sleek design and quick acceleration rate (I have this need for speed). I love it more than any of my friends (not saying too much actually), more than most of my family members (says a little bit more), more than flowers (says quite a bit more because I have a passion for botany) and I even love it more than my favorite pair of Louis Vuitton pumps (you know **__**that**__** means something). **_

_**I would kill for that car. I would go to hell and back for it. Which, I'm very pissed to say, is now what I'm going to have to do after what I found this morning. **_

"Temari I have a favor to ask you."

_**I was going to have to make a deal with the devil.**_

"No Ino, I told you before, I can't get you a discount price on gas for that car of yours."

_**She was the only person with not only the resources….**_

"No, not that, although it does involve my baby."

_**Not only was going in that direction….**_

"I want to go to Konoha with you."

_**Not only had the drive to take on such a challenge….**_

"I also need you to get me into Bushi Academy."

"Hokay now I'm really curious. What does your car have to do with Bushi?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her.She opened it, scanned and laughed. She laughed harder than the time this drunk guy tried to grab her ass and accidentally grabbed the ass of another man.

"Oh Ino, you poor dear, of course I'll help you, hahaha."

_**But also had the sick twisted sense of humor that I love…most of the time… to make this all possible.**_

"Don't worry leave everything to me," She said handing the note back.

_**I was worried, but not because of the mission I was about to embark on, but because my baby was in danger. **_

_**My Name is Yamanaka Ino and my car was stolen by a certain miserable self-proclaimed "artist". And he will suffer my wrath. Don't worry Masi! Mommy's coming!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**There you go please read and review! I'll give you a cookie ****J**


	2. Chapter 2:Recounting:AdoptionKidnapping

_**AN: This chapter is kinda long for me (3800 words *exhales*), because I just wanted to get through the bulk of the recapping in one chapter so I can get to the main setting, so don't expect future chapters to be this long. Also, just so you know the writing in this story is kinda rambling and tends to digress a lot, and I did that on purpose….mostly because I've been reading too many Terry Pratchett books and they do that often…so be aware of that as well as the fact that will refer back to said digressions throughout later chapters (again another Terry Pratchett habit ) . Hopefully, you won't find it too annoying…if you do you can tell me and I can do less of it…but I think it kinda fits with this kind of story.**_

_**Disclaimer: It ain't mine and a bit of foul language….**_

_**

* * *

**  
_

**_Recapping Ino Adopting Her Baby and Masi's Kidnapping by a Certain 'Miserable Self Proclaimed Artist'_**

Yamanaka Ino had everything good looks, a loving family that had a successful flower shop chain in the desert village of Suna, decent grades especially in the Maths and Sciences. She was good at sports and this year would most likely be the most popular girl at her school. Boys wanted her, girls wanted to be her and they all worshiped her. Ino's parents pretty much gave her everything she wanted: makeup, clothes, accessories. The only thing that Ino ever and I mean ever had to actually work for was raising the money for her car.

Currently it was August and school would be starting in a few weeks. Ino had just turned 16 at the beginning of July and it was then she had grabbed her father and jumped into his Lexus and drove at top speed (at her father's annoyance and great fear) to the car dealership.

This trip, which should have been 25 mins if his daughter had been driving 5 miles above the speed limit and hitting all green lights took 10 mins of

-running through three red stop lights, two almost hit pedestrians (one was an old lady and the other was a kid walking and texting at the same time a feat that Iniochi could never understand especially since there could be someone like his daughter out on the road and the teen would never know what hit him, but digressing back to the topic at hand….) and almost hitting a semi (an experience that the elder Yamanaka swears took a few years off his life); basically the trip from hell-

to get to the dealership.

Once there Ino went straight for the convertible section, sadly she had to go to the used ones, but if she wanted a new Maserati, she would have to wait another few years to save up enough cash, and that simply wouldn't do. She wanted that car it she wanted it now.

She inspected them all (even the ones that weren't red, she could always get a new paint job if need be.) Some of the cars she looked at she couldn't possibly understand how these people expected to sell these vehicles in such poor condition at such a high cost (Note: Ino was a perfectionist and expected the best out of everything she bought; a true shopper….so there was probably really nothing wrong with any of them).

The car salesman showd her car after car to no avail. Sometimes she would glance at the car and know it was totally wrong and other times she would spend several minutes meticulously looking over the car before pointing out some "major" flaw.

They had been there for a couple of hours already and although Ino's father (and the poor salesman) were not only perplexed by the anal teen they were also exacerbated and extremely fatigued. However, Ino being Ino had built up stamina for these sort of things because no five star fashion queen settled for anything less than the best.

It was because of this persona Inoichi never went shopping with his daughter and only gave her debit cards so that she couldn't over spend (don't worry the cards were loaded, and he would always give her anything she wanted as long as he had some control over how much and how quickly it was leaving his bank account. His daughter had a tendency to take everything to the extreme).

However, he made an exception for this on two accounts

1) He wanted to make sure that his baby girl got the safest car she could buy. In fact it was because of how dangerous some of these hotrod cars were that made it the one thing he would not get his daughter. He struck the deal with her that if she could work and afford the car then she could get it, assuming that Ino would give up after a few weeks. This however, proved to be false, which looking back on it in hind sight shouldn't have surprised him because Ino, like her mother, always get what she wanted.

2) If Ino had come here with her mother they would not only have gotten Ino a brand new car, but his lovely wife would get one and then they would go on a shopping spree to celebrate with his gold card. And the elder Yamanaka knew there was not nearly enough alcohol to drown his depression over all the money that would have been lost.

He cringed remembering one spree after Ino had gotten all A's on her report card for the first time. "So many sparkling pink things…so much money," he muttered to himself

"What was that daddy?" Ino said taking time away from her scrutinizing to look at her father, raising a perfectly preened eyebrow questioningly.

Inoichi widened his eyes, surprised that his thoughts slipped out. "Nothing darling, just talking to myself," he said smiling sheepishly.

It seemed as if they would never find the right car until, God shined his light upon the earth illuminating the holy grail of used Maseratis for our young heroin. Outside Ino noticed a man, most likely in his late 30s early 40s, drive up in a red convertible Maserati, a model probably made in the early 2000s from what Ino could guess, after all he was pretty far away. And from the way he was dressed, a wealthy middle aged man (Ino's super fashion eye spotted his Rolex watch and Gucci suit).

Yes, the man had style and class. And if his car was maintained as well as his appearance then it would be perfect.

Ino quickly, yet gracefully walked out of the dealership and into the parking lot. She was quickly followed by her father and the poor car salesman forced to deal with her.

"Mam, excuse me mam where are you going our

"Ino, honey, what are you doing darling," her father said breathily having some difficulty keeping up with his daughter. She didn't even respond. She had that look that Inoichi knew meant she was no longer with them and nothing else could break her focus, not even the newest Louis Vuitton product.

* * *

Yamamoto Anson was 36 years old and the president of Tinkie Winkie Toy Company. As the name would suggest, TWTC, was a state of the art toy production company that made all kinds of gadgets and gizmos that were sent around the world. Okay so the name didn't actually say that about the company, but it was all true. The only reason why they had kept the name was because his grandfather (the founder of the organization) insisted that name would be kept forever (yes his grandfather was eccentric which is probably why he made such good toys). In short, he couldn't bring himself to change the name (although whenever he was trying to pick up girls he made a point to just say the company's initials).

Anyway, Yamamoto was at the car dealership to trade in his *1 2002 Maserati Spyder to get some money to buy the newer 2010 edition. He had a lot of money and could have easily just bought the new one without trading, but he didn't see the need to keep this outdated version.

Actually, although he would tell you that, in truth he had loved and taken good care of that car (he even named him Ace), but he felt he did the car no justice by having it sit and collect dust next to his several times better updated relative. So he hoped to find a better home for his first car (that he bought himself).

As he was waiting for some assistance, he noticed a beautiful woman heading his way. She was tall he would guess 5'9 or 5'10 and which meant in her 4 inch pumps she was above 6 feet tall with a slender, yet feminine frame. She had long bleach blonde hair that reached mid back even pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing designer jeans and a red halter top that gave him a good view of her chest and mid drift. All and all she was his type.

The woman, which he figured to be in her early 20s walked right past him and walked around his car seemingly surveying every detail meticulously. Once she had finished she looked at him, pulled down the white sunglasses she was wearing (revealing the most beautiful icy blue eyes Anson had ever seen) and smiled "I'll take it"

"Huh," was his intelligent reply.

Her eyes furrowed, "I said, I'll…"

However the blonde beauty was cut off when a man Anson had not noticed before said, "Ino, please don't harass the poor man, he might not be here to sell his car you know."

Anson assumed that the man was her father based on their similar hair color and body build.

"Yamamoto san I'm so sorry about this, truly sir I…" said a car salesman, worried that the valued customer would be offended. '_How did this man know who he was?_'

"Don't worry," Anson said regaining his composer, "I was planning on trading this one in anyway for the new 2010 edition."

"Oh well then…." the salesman began to say, but Anson completely ignored him, still trying to figure out how the man knew him.

'_Maybe it's because I work at a big company…no that can't be right I think I might have actually seen him before_,' he thought to himself surveying the middle aged slightly balding man.

"You see, sir this young lady is here to buy her first car and…"

'_Oh that's right he was the guy who had sold him Ace,_' he held up his hand to stop the man from saying anything more, "Mr. Nagasaki," '_yes that was his name'_, "I think that it obvious that this fine young lady here has good taste in cars. And assuming she takes car of this car as well as she seems to take care pf herself,"

"What is that supposed to mean," Inoichi interrupted but was ignored by the toy company president. "Then by all means I will be willing to give this car to…err I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino," the woman supplied.

"Ino I will be more than willing to give you my car for what ever money you have on you," Anson finished, giving her his most charming smile.

Soooo, after some paper work proving the car's good care, and money exchange (and for some reason Yamamoto san kept insisting Ino take his business card which she took much to her father's annoyance), Ino got her dream car. And that's how Ino came to "adopt" her baby Masi. However, it would only be a couple weeks of bliss for this story's heroin before everything would start to go down hill, when the barer of all of Ino's troubles, past and present, would come to visit.

* * *

It had been two weeks (and a day) since Ino "adopted" Masi, and currently she was giving Masi a bath. She was outside on the front lawn*2, in her favorite purple string bikini.

She was rinsing her baby off with one hand and waving to a car full of boys (which she hadn't realized had past by her house a couple times already in the past hour) when a black Mercedes pulled up in front of her car.

'Huh,' Ino thought to herself, 'that car kinda looks' however her thoughts were interrupted when out of the passenger seat popped Deidara.

'Oh shit,' she had forgotten that _HE _was coming to visit today.

"Wow Piggy-chan that's a really awesome car, yeah!" Deidara chirped appreciatively practically skipping over to Ino.

"Stop right there!" Ino hated her cousin, he always messed up all of her things and tortured her whenever he came to visit. "You will not touch Masi with those messy clay hands of yours!"

"Masi?" Deidara paused and furrowed his brow. "Oh you mean the car….not very creative are you Piggy-chan, yeah?" The blonde man said as he continued to bounce over towards his cousin.

"Hmm something we actually have in common," Ino said as she turned the nozzle of the hose on full power and blasted her cousin to the ground. Actually the two cousin's had a lot in common, especially in the looks department; tall, blonde, blue-eyed and angelic faces…not to mention a very similar hairstyle (although they would kill anybody who said that).

"But in all seriousness at least my car's name makes sense. You call making a mess of the horrible little sculptures creative." Ino said holding back a shudder as she thought of some past experiences involving Deidara's "art".

"There not horrible little sculptures, you're just afraid of…" "I am not afraid of anything I just think they're awful!" Ino interrupted. Deidara just sighed at his cousin's obvious denial and continued, "Well at any rate, I don't expect you, a non-artist to understand true art; Art it is a bang, uhn."

"And it will be for that reasoning that I will never let you touch my baby," Ino said spraying her cousin again in the face.

Suddenly, there was a camera flash and giggle, "I see you two are already at it again," said a petite curly haired blonde woman closing the driver side door of the Mercedes.

"Ino darling, you look as gorgeous as ever, I've missed you," the woman said bypassing her soaked son and giving her niece (who was a good head taller) a big hug. "I missed you too Aunt Iris," the blonde girl said, hugging the woman back. The woman turned and looked at Masi, "And of course you would have such impeccable taste when choosing a car, I hope you'll be willing to take your cousin out for a spin sometime during our stay."

Ino's eye twitched and as she was about to give some excuse about why she couldn't but was interrupted.

"Of course she will, won't you Ino?" Came her father from the front door. Ino turned and glared at her father. He knew that Deidara loved torturing her, but he also knew that his little sister still did not understand that the relationship, while most of the time harmless bickering, was also occasionally hostile (like now for example). So in other words he didn't want her to feel bad and Ino would have to suffer for it.

"Sure daddy, it will be no problem. Dei-chan and I need to catch up anyway," Ino said turning off the hose. She went over to her cousin and held out her hand to help pick him up. As she pulled him up she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You better not give me any trouble this week and if you hurt my car at all you will be sorry, so very, very sorry."

Deidara grinned standing to his full 6'2 height, "Don't worry, you can trust me, yeah."

"No I can't, you've said this before and proved me wrong, like the time I was 12 and"

"Cousin, your words wound me, I mean we're not children anymore yeah Ino-chan?" Deidara said feigning hurt.

Ino was not buying it, but she let it go for the time being. She was going to have to be extra careful this next week.

* * *

The week had gone by surprisingly smooth. Ino was surprised by how….not annoying Deidara was being. As promised she took him for a spin around town in her new car and they talked a little bit about it and rambled on about their passions (art for Dei and fashion for Ino… again another thing they had in common, they have a high opinion of themselves ).

Because of this bonding experience, Ino was even more paranoid than normal . This was not right, he was up to something, she just knew it. And judging by how not unpleasant it had been, Ino could bet that it was going to be something truly awful. And she had a bad feeling her baby was going to be involved. This being the case, Ino made sure to hide her valet key in her safe, snd keep her regular key on her at all times in a place her cousin would never venture through.

It was the morning before Deidara and his mother were supposed to leave, when Ino's Aunt Iris got a call from her designing company saying they needed her urgently. Instead of going with his mother, one of Ino's worst fears was realized, Deidara was staying at her house without his mother, the only one who he was willing to act tolerable for was leaving. This was bad.

Even worse, they had planned that the next morning Dei's friend Sasori, who had family in Suna, would come to get him to bring him back to school in Konoha. Ino actually didn't hate Sasori (mostly because he was a little bit of eye candy for her), and he was punctual (an admirable quality to a type A Ino), however there was just something about him that sort of creeped Ino out. It probably had something to do with the fact that he actually chose to hang out with her cousin.

The day went by and still all was well in the Yamanaka household. Both Ino's father and mother had inquired for the millionth time that week if everything was okay between the two teens, not used to them being peaceful.

That night Ino went to sleep early, hoping the next morning would come soon that she wouldn't be pushed over the edge by her own nerves. After about 20 mins of tossing and turning the girl went to bed.

_*3 Something was not right , Something WAS NOT RIGHT._

Ino awoke from her sleep sweating. Her woman's intuition said something foul was a foot. Quickly, she went over to her safe and opened it and saw that the valet key was still there. Still not convinced about her car's safety, Ino checked the inner padding of her bra to make sure her key was still there…however as she patted the spot it should have been she found that there was no lump.

_'No he wouldn't have done that. Even he wouldn't go so low as to violate his own cousin, he had to much pride for that…it must have fallen out'_ With that thought she quickly ran over to her bed and tore off all her sheets, searched the perimeter and under the bed and came up with nothing.

She ran downstairs to the garage and opened the door. She ran past all 5 of her parents' cars to the end of the garage where her car was supposed to be.

When she got there was only one thing she found. A small piece of paper laid on the floor of the ground where her car once inhabited.

A surprising calm engulfed her as she walked over to the paper and picked it up. It was fold twice and it had a picture of a bird on the front of it. She unfolded the paper and read:

'_Dear Ino-chan,_

_I hope you can forgive me, but I really need to borrow your car for a little while. I promise I'll bring her back safe and sound when I get some business settled. Also, since I will be bringing your car back, there is no need to alert our parentals, especially since we don't want them knowing anything about Sai-Kun and what you all did last summer, yeah._

_KAYLOVEYOUTHANKSYEAH,_

_-Dei'_

He had even less self respect than she had anticipated, that ass.

* * *

_**So there you go, read and review. Oh by the way if I get 10 reviews for this chapter by Friday, I will put off finishing up my chapter for Spirited away and write chapter 2 for this story and it will be posted by the end of next week. If not, I probably won't be able to put out another chapter until August cause I'll be out of town in July.**_

*1Apparently that is the soft top convertible version of the car that was sold during that time.

*2 Fun fact, when you wash your car it is better for the environment if you do it in the grass because the soap doesn't run off into bodies of water because the grass soaks it up.

*3 Haha couldn't help myself, can anybody guess where I got that from?


	3. Our Little Girl is nowa Man

**A/N**:**Soooo I've been a bad authoress shame on me….in my defense I've been very busy this past year and have been bogged down by writer's block (I blame all my college papers really). I don't really know when I'll be able to write anymore chapters to any of my stories, sorry. And this one may be a little rough cause I've only read through its entirety twice so sorry about that…..In fact forgive me in general….I hope this new chapie will be an acceptable peace offering. Anywho…**

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters (probably for the best cause you would get a chapter of the manga annually instead of weekly)**

There are 3 things that you need to know about Subaku no Temari. First, she's a tactical genius with the money and resources to get any job done. Second, don't ask questions, it's best if you don't know. And third, she loves collecting fans. Especially if the fan has purple in it, but as the second fact states, don't ask why.

And all the three are relevant to the current situation that Ino was now in. She was in Temari's black two seater Mustang convertible on their way to Konoha. One would think that this wouldn't be possible, given that Ino's father was extremely protective of her. However, like Ino, Temari had a way of getting what she wanted. She told Ino's father how great KSAGP (Konoha's St Augustine's Girls Preparatory) was in academics and esteem.

Yet, Inoichi, knowing his daughter, wanted to know why his Ino wanted to leave a public school filled with boys to go to an all girls school as well as a school with very intense focus on academics (while Ino was very intelligent, she just wasn't that particularly pressed to excel in that aspect of school).

Both points were a very astute observations, but Temari explained that KSAGP was a far superior school to any of the ones in Suna and that it would give Ino a chance to expand her horizons, and off handedly mentioned it had the best girls volleyball team in the region. Inoichi falling for the Subaku's trap figured that the last part was reason why Ino was so interested in the private school. Not seeing the problem with Ino going to a very good school he agreed to let her go on the condition she kept her grades up.

Of course little did he know, his daughter was not going to be spending her sophomore year at KSAGP, but rather KSBBP, or Konoha's St Bernard Boys Preparatory as Subaku no Sho.

Somehow, Temari had connections at both schools and managed to finagle entry for her cousin "Sho" at KSBBP while having Ino's grades be transferred to KSAGP to be sent to her parents. How Temari set this up, the blonde would never know….nor would she bother asking, it was for the best. As for the purple fan….it was being jostled from where it hung on the mustang's rear-view mirror because this was a trip that should have taken 2 ½ hours to complete, but was now going to take 1 hour and 40 minutes of-

- Speeding towards the highway, running several red lights, resulting in a produce truck tipping over. Turning onto the ramp (Tokyo Drift style) cutting off a rather large 18 wheeler, dodging in and out of traffic which resulted in the attention of a state trooper. While fleeing the cop resorted to drifting off the ramp and onto a desert road. Drove off road and jumped a small gorge (Dukes of Hazard style). And then found way back to the highway repeating pattern of dodging in and out of traffic and causing a ruckus in general….Ino had a suspicion that her hair would be slightly more wind blown than she had anticipated at the beginning of the trip.-

* * *

Ino walked through the busy hallways of KSBBP unnoticed due to the hectic nature of move in day. Ino only brought with her 2 bags, she knew that it would be strange for a guy to have too much stuff (and besides next best thing to a pretty face is guy who doesn't have to work hard to look hot…not to mention she could always go shopping later).

When she got to her dorm she set her bags down and ran her hand through her now short hair.

_-Flash Back-_

_Once she and Temari had made it to Konoha, Temari had pulled over in a vacant parking lot. The older girl turned to Ino, "Well we better make you into the boy you're supposed to be Sho." _

_Ino nodded and got out of the car to put on her uniform, first making sure that breasts were taped down. She then transferred her clothes from her Louis Vinton luggage to regular (as in they were actually quite expensive sports paraphernalia) duffle bags. After that she wiped off her makeup and leaned against the back of the car. "You ready for the final part of your make over?" _

_Temari said now next to her, sitting on the trunk of the car holding a pair of scissors. Ino wasn't entirely sure when the elder had gotten out of her seat, but then again she always suspected the dirty-blonde had had some sort of ninja training or something of the like. Ino sighed, "As ready as I am ever going to be." _

"_Alright then," Temari said as she moved herself so that Ino was in between her bent legs. She grabbed the long ponytail and cut it at the based in one quick move. She then went about evening out the ends starting at the back and then jumped down to get to the front. Once she was done Temari gave her a crooked smile and walked around her slowly, "My, my you look like one of those really sexy Bishies out of a shojo manga Ino." "Gee thanks."_

"_No really take for your self," the older girl said as she pushed our young heroine-err hero to look at her/his reflection in the window of a building under construction. Ino had to admit that Temari's analogy was rather accurate. Ino really did make for an attractive high school boy. _

_Blonde fringe from her newly cropped hair obscured her eyes only adding to their blueness. Her clothes hung loosely on her thin 5'10 frame, which was now considered the average. Her white button up had her new school's blue emblem prominent on her left breast. The shirt had its top 2 buttons undone and remained untucked from her loose khaki pants. Oh yes she looked the part, but could she act it?_

_-End of Flashback-_

After collecting herself she pulled out her room key and unlocked the door. She was then met with the sight of red hair sitting in a desk in front of her facing the other way.

"You must be Garra." she said casually.

The figure turned his head and looked at her. He had pretty seafood green eyes but Ino could swear that he was wearing eyeliner (and waaaay too much of it she might add). He was raising a nonexistent eyebrow. And he had a tattoo of a kanji that said "love" on his forehead.

Yeah, Temari was not kidding when she said her brother was a bit odd….granted he was attractive…if you were into eccentric-might-possibly-kill-you-in-your-sleep sort of guy.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, Garra not blinking once during that time period (maybe he was just blinking at the same time she was or maaaaybe he had ninja powers like his sister…yeah that was probably more like it) before Ino had had enough.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me out I assume that your sister filled you in on the situation" Ino said in hopes of starting off on the right foot while cursing Temari in her head.

The comment was met with more silence and then slowly Garra blinked and replied deadpanned, "My sister…my sister can very persuasive."

"She has something on you doesn't she?" Ino said slightly amused while mentally kicking herself for asking (she had a feeling that Garra also didn't appreciate questions). Garra didn't reply but Ino could swear that there was slight cringe in his demeanor…or maybe it was a trick of the light.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Garra turned back to what he was doing at his desk. Ino stood there momentarily sighing to herself, wondering how this arrangement was going to work out.

She was about to loose hope when she remembered that in her pocket resided the letter Diedara had left that fateful night and she suddenly felt all her energy come back to her. Without anymore hesitation she went over to her wardrobe and bed and unpacked all things and very neatly stored them. She put a picture of her and Masi her desk and looked at it affectionately.

She then made her bed in a very orderly fashion and sat down on it. She went through the list things that she had to do in her mind. She was also going to need to have Garra take her to the office so that she could find out where Diedara stayed. She bet Garra had a way for her to get a hold of her miserable cousin's schedule.

But then, what was she going to do when she found the sneaky, car-napping, talentless, self-proclaimed artist? She hadn't really thought about it. She was far to busy just trying to get to Konoha to even think about what she would do once she got there.

Hmmm maybe she could cut off all his hair and lynch him by it or perhaps ram one of those clay sculptures of his right up his…

"You look like your planning to commit an unspeakable crime," she looked towards her roommate who was now at her desk looking at the picture of Ino and her car, "or at least that is what I'm doing when I have that sort of look on my face….nice car by the way."

'I'm sure you get this look quite often then,' Ino mused to herself. "Actually, I was wondering if you had the means to get me Diedara's room number and class schedule."

Garra looked at her now and although his face was trained to an expressionless grimace, she could still see a faint glimmer of- No-duh-I'm-Subaku-no-Garra- in his eyes. "Come with me," he said as he headed for the door.

* * *

They came to the outside of a dorm room not too far from there own and Ino could hear a loud tenor voice coming from the room "Gaaaawd Chouji that was the last chip! How can you eat so much! No wonder your so.."

"Naruto….could you hand me a coke," came a baritone tone voice that seemed as if the speaker had made great effort to say the simple sentence.

At this point Garra didn't even knock before he opened the door. Inside Ino saw three boys. One had a mass of uncontrollable blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was short and scrawny (a good four inches shorter than Ino). He was wearing a god awful neo orange shirt and khaki shorts and bright orange converse (Ino's inner fashion Guru died a little at the sight.)

Then next to him was a rather large, light haired, fellow who was sloppily dressed in his school uniform. His white shirt had a stain on it (Ino's hygiene persona died a little bit at the sight).

Finally, the last boy was a rather tall, lanky brunet laid sprawled. His eyes were half lidded and hair pulled pack into a spiky ponytail. His uniform was also a bit undone but not as sloppily as the fat one ( though it still irked her type A persona). His features were consistent and pretty decent though. He was definitely the least offensive of the 3. In fact Ino could almost say he was pretty cute…in a I don't really give a damn sort of way.

The blonde who was silent for a split second upon the entry of the two new guests soon Squealed (yes squealed, Ino wasn't sure if even she was able to reach that decibel if she tried) "Garra! 'tyoucomefindmeyetwho' teme"

"Hi Naruto," Garra said slightly annoyed, yet Ino could see the look on his face softened a slightly…or maybe it was the trick of the light.

He then ignored the boisterous blonde and turned to the brunette "Did you get my text?"

"Hey wait a minute you texted Shikamaru before meee Garra…"The blonde interjected before launching into a whole new rant that everyone ignored.

'Yeah when did Garra text this Shikamaru guy?' Ino thought to herself, 'Must be one of those sneaky ninja tendencies his family seemed to have.'

The brunette sighed as if it simply existing was simply too much to ask of him.

"Yeah, I got for you…it was rather troublesome….why did you need this anyway couldn't you have just asked your cousin Sasori?" the brunet said picking up a couple of papers from the floor and holding it out to Garra

Sasori was cousins with the Sabakus? That was news to Ino and yet she wasn't entirely surprised.

Garra didn't respond, but rather looked to Ino to explained. The boy couldn't be bothered to help her anymore than he already had.

"I-it's for me," Ino said clearing her throat, "I'm Sho, Garra and Sasori's cousin. Diedara took something of mine and I'm here to get it, so we didn't want Sasori to tell Diedara that I was here until I could get my hands on him."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Garra, I didn't know you had another cousin! You should have told me! Oh I'm Naruto by the way," the blonde said giving Ino a toothy grin. Ino not sure of what to say simply gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm Choji. Nice to meet you Sho" the heavy set one said with a kind smile. Ino figured he wouldn't be so bad…after they fixed his sloppiness and worked on his eating habits.

"I'm Shikamaru," said the final boy, now standing in front of her (she noted that he was about 6 inches taller than her) with the papers held out to her to take. As she reached to take the papers she made the mistake of making eye contact with the lazy boy. Under his lidded gaze she could see that he was scrutinizing her very closely.

She would have to remember to limit her time with him. She could tell that he could be a potential obstacle in reaching her goal and she could. not. have. that. Her baby was at stake.

'Don't worry Masi mommy will keep her cover!'

**Sooo there you have it….I'm not all that sure when I will be able to work on this some more….maybe sometime before New years….yeah there's a 50 percent chance of that happening….but it might happen sooner if I'm prompted by mucho reviews. Well until next time 3 **


End file.
